Love Found In a Mirror Maze
by SakuraKiss18
Summary: Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields have been getting on each others nerves for a VERY long time, but now with the scouts and Andrew playing matchmaker the pair might finally realize they have feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first Serena/Darien fic and I'm really nervous. Plz review, I'll accept flames. I don't think I'm a very good writer so be kind!**

Serena Tsukino, 14, walked sulkily into the Crown Arcade, clutching another failed math test in her hands.

"Hey Serena, how's it going?" asked Andrew, the 17 year-old sandy haired arcade manager, smiling as he watched the blonde haired girl slump onto a stool in front of the counter.

"Hi, Andrew, not so good, I failed another test!!!" whined a teary-eyed Serena. "Mom's going to kill me!"

"Wow, not another failed test Meatball Head, this must be a Tokyo record," remarked a snide voice from behind Serena.

Serena whipped around to face Darien Shields, the most annoying JERK she'd ever met. "I don't remember inviting you into this conversation, you big-headed jerk, and DON'T CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD!!!!"

"I'm just saying, have you ever heard of studying?" Darien asked in an innocent voice.

That got Serena ticked off. "Just because you have no life, doesn't mean you have to come here and be rude to me!" she practically yelled. And so began one their world famous arguments that Andrew had heard so many times that he'd trained himself to tune the yelling out. _One day they'll realize their in love, and when that day comes, I'll be there jumping for joy. _He thought as he watched the couple argue.

"Sorry I'm late you guys, but I got held up by the most insanely annoying person in all time," said Serena, rushing into Raye's temple.

"It's okay, we were just discussing about how to find the princess," came Amy's/Sailor Mercury's (A/N: Does anyone know her English last name?) matter-of-fact voice from the corner of the room.

"Well now that we have Mina/Sailor Venus, finding the princess should be easier because we have more people to help search," Luna, Serena's guardian/cat mused.

"Why were you arguing with Darien, Serena," asked Raye/Sailor Mars.

"He was making fun of my bad test grade," complained the pouting 14 year old. Mina pretending to be nibbling on a cookie that Lita/Sailor Jupiter had made was listening intently to the conversation before it got cut short by Lita.

"Oh well, there's nothing we can do about it now, there's a matter I'd like to discuss," she interrupted.

"Oh My Gosh!!!!!!! I'm going to be late for dinner!" cried Serena, looking at her watch. "See you at the arcade tomorrow guys!" And with that, she picked up her schoolbooks, grabbed her jacket, and hurried out the door.

"Honestly, is there one thing that Serena can't be late for?" queried Raye, sweatdropping.

**Okay, guys tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, hoped you liked the first chapter, now here's the second! Don't forget to review!**

"So, Andrew, have you noticed some sparks flying between a certain blonde and Darien Shields?" questioned Mina at the arcade the next afternoon, with Lita, Raye, and Amy, behind her with expectant looks on their faces.

"I have been waiting too long for you to ask me that!" yelled Andrew, startling the 4 girls. "As a matter of fact I have a plan to get them together," he said in a lower voice. Silently he outlined his plan to the girls. "You really think this is going to work?" asked Amy hesitantly. "If this won't get them together nothing will," Lita assured her friend.

At that moment, Serena walked in and the group immediately ceased their conversation.

"Hey guys, why are you so quiet?" Serena asked in a confused manner.

"Oh nothing, Andrew got us tickets to the amusement park on Saturday, can you go?" Raye asked.

"Yay! An amusement park! I can't wait to go!" squealed Serena hopping up and down.

"Calm down Meatball Head, you look like you've just won the lottery."

In all her excitement Serena had failed to notice Darien Shields walk through the sliding doors into the arcade.

"Jeez, Darien can't you go one day without insulting me?!" Serena retorted.

"Sorry Meatball Head, no can do, it's too much fun watching you get mad," chuckled Darien. _You also look so cute when you're mad. Wait a minute, Darien what are you thinking? We're talking about the immature, crybaby, Meatball Head. _Darien tried to shake the thoughts from his head, but deep down he knew that that little voice in his head was right.

During Darien's lack of speech, Serena had noticed a slight pink tinge come onto Darien's cheeks. _He looks kinda cute when he blushes, _Serena thought, but quickly regained her composure when the tinge disappeared and was replaced by a smirk from the jerk. (A/N: Lame rhyme I know.)

"Whatever, so Andrew what did you need to ask me?" asked Darien.

"Well Darien, I got us all tickets to the amusement park on Saturday, can you make it?"

"Sure I guess, I don't have anything better to do," replied Darien.

"WHAT?! Screeched Serena, "Why does he have to come, he'll just ruin all the fun!"

"Ouch, that hurt, Meatball Head," said Darien, pretending to be hurt, but inside he _was_ really hurt. _Does she really hate me that much? Why should I care anyway?_ But no matter how much he would deny it, he knew he did care a lot about what Serena thought, A LOT.

Unknown to him, Serena was feeling equally as troubled. _I shouldn't have said that, he probably thinks that I REALLY hate him now. Wait a minute Serena, when did you start caring as to what the JERK thought. He's not so bad, you know, maybe he just teases me because he likes me. Hold up, that is NOT possible. Even if I do have feelings for Darien, he probably hates me for the way I've treated him for the past half-a-year._ But there _was_ just a little flame of hope that Darien might return her feelings.

Saturday Morning (Serena's House)

"Finally, it's Saturday! Luna, wake up, it's almost time to meet the girls at the park!" Serena gently continued to poke her cat until she stirred.

"Wow, Serena, this is a change, waking me up instead of me waking you up!" Luna exclaimed.

"I know, but I just couldn't sleep that night, I was too excited for the amusement park today," Serena said. Part of it was true; she was excited for the rides, the hot dogs, the games, and the cotton candy, but the reason she couldn't sleep that night was because she was too busy wondering and contemplating her feelings for a certain ebony haired young man.

"Well okay then, let's get going," and with that Luna jumped off Serena's bed quickly followed by Serena.

Saturday Morning (Darien's Apartment)

BRING, BRING!

Darien rolled over on his bed to face the most evil thing in the world: his alarm clock. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night. The cause? Serena Tsukino. No matter how much he tried, that incredibly cute and happy face kept creeping its way into his mind. In the end, he'd finally admitted to himself that he did like her, though he doubted that she'd ever feel the same way. It wasn't that he'd always meant to insult her; it was just that whenever she was around the insults just slipped out of his mouth.

Oh well, maybe he'd get a chance to be nicer today at the amusement park Darien thought as he picked off some money off the counter and headed out the door.

**Okay guys; LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!! Hope you enjoyed! Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! **

Serena skipped into the amusement park looking around for her friends.

"There they are! Hey guys!" Serena hastened to reach her friends. "Hey Serena, I think I'm going to walk, thank you very much," Luna said from the inside of Serena's bag, looking at the ground from the swinging bag apprehensively. "Sure Luna" and Serena stopped for a moment to let the cat out of the bag. (A/N: Get it?)

When Serena reached the group she noticed that she was the last one to arrive.

"Jeez, Meatball Head, way to be on time," commented Darien sarcastically while thinking to himself _STUPID, STUPID, STUPID. _

Serena glared at him, "nice to see you to Jerk-face."

Seeing the warning signs of a potential argument Andrew quickly suggested they go to the bumper cars for a ride. Luckily there was no line and all seven of the young people were able to get a car.

WHAM! Serena giggled as she smacked into the front of Darien's car, making the car come to a stop.

"I'm gonna get you for that Meatball Head!" called Darien.

Still giggling, Serena took off in the opposite direction.

For about 5 minutes the back and forth banging into each others cars between Serena and Darien continued. During that time the couple failed to notice that the rest of the group was watching them.

"They look so CUTE together," sighed Mina.

After bumper cars the posse checked their watches and stopped at a hot dog vendor to buy some lunch.

Once lunch was finished Lita noticed a mirror maze and asked if the group wanted to go in. At the moment Darien and Serena were both in the bathroom.

"I think that if we pair up in the maze and make Serena and Darien a pair they might get lost for long enough to admit their feelings for each other!" Lita gushed.

"There's one problem, there's seven of us," calculated Amy.

"I'm not going in there if you paid me a million dollars," piped up Andrew. "I'm claustrophobic."

"Okay now we have an even number of people, now onto more important matters, like how we're going to pair up Serena and Darien without them protesting loudly," said Raye.

"I already thought of that," Lita exclaimed proudly, "We don't tell them about splitting up into pairs, there's bound to be many paths to take in the maze so we'll just wander all together for a little bit and then you me, Amy, and Mina will just _accidentally_ wander off in pairs so _we_ don't get lost."

"Sounds good to me," Mina said and the rest of the girls agreed.

"What sounds good to you?" Serena was back, followed by Darien.

"Hey guys wanna go through the mirror maze?" asked Raye.

"Sounds like fun!" exclaimed Serena. Darien merely shrugged.

"It's settled then, but we have to stick to together, the maze looks pretty big," warned Lita.

"You guys go on without me, I'll wait for you at the end," Andrew said.

The entrance to the maze was a simple door, but when the 6 people entered, they found themselves in a… well a maze lined with mirrors. The path started as one, but soon the group found themselves at a fork, a three part fork. This was better than what Mina had dreamed.

"Okay since there are three paths to take and three pairs how about we split up?" asked Mina.

Fine, Amy and I will take the right path, Mina, you and Lita take the left path, and Serena and Darien can take the center path," bossed Raye.

Before Serena and/or Darien could object or protest, the four giggling girls were gone.

"Well we may as well get out of here," suggested Darien.

"Yeah, sure," said Serena. Inside Serena was thinking _Oh My Gosh! I can't believe this is happening! I'll bet the scouts set the whole thing up. Oh well, at least I can be alone with Darien. Maybe he won't insult me for once. After all, it wasn't my fault my so called friends left us standing alone in the middle of a confusing maze. _

Beside her, Darien was thinking along the same lines: _Okay Darien, this is your chance to prove to her that you're not a jerk. You've got to control your words. Be nice to her. _

Silently the couple started cautiously down the path making a few turns now and then.

"Hey Darien, can I ask you something?" asked Serena after a while.

"Sure," was his simple reply.

"I was just wondering, why do you tease me so much?" Serena asked.

"I honestly don't know, Serena," said Darien, shaking his head. "I guess I've always tried to be nice to you, but insults kept getting in the way."

"Oh, wait a minute, did you just call me Serena?!" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I guess I did," he said.

Without warning, Serena had a klutz attack and tripped over her own feet.

Darien, acting on instinct, quickly caught her around the waist before she could hit the ground. During her moment of falling, Serena had thrown her arms out for something to steady herself and latched her fingers on Darien's shoulders.

They pair straightened up, not taking their eyes off each other. They had also not let go of each other. _Oh My Gosh, he has the most gorgeous eyes, _Serena thought. _Oh My Gosh, I think I'm in love with her, _Darien finally admitted to himself.

Slowly they both leaned forward until their faces were just inches apart.

"Serena, I think I'm in love with you," Darien confessed.

"Darien, I think I love you too," admitted Serena.

And finally they closed the gap in between their faces and their lips met in a magical kiss.

**I'M FINISHED!!!!!!! YAY!!!! I am making an epilogue though. Hope you guys liked the 'last' chapter! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	4. Epilogue

**Hi Guys! Anyway, I'm so sad to see this story end even though it wasn't long. I might write another one depending on the feedback on my writing. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, this epilogue takes place in Crystal Tokyo and I'm sorry about the HUGE time gap, but I've always wanted to write…well you'll see. **

**(Crystal Tokyo: Crystal Palace)**

"Mina! Have you seen that husband of mine?" demanded an aggravated Neo Queen Serenity.

"Last time I saw him he was in the library." Raye's voice came from behind the queen.

"Thank you Raye, I have something to tell him," Serenity said gratefully.

"OH MY GOD, you are not going to tell him what I think you're going to tell him," cried Mina.

"I have to get it over with Mina," Neo Queen Serenity replied.

Raye kept looking from one to the other thinking: _What ARE they talking about?_

Finishing their conversation, the queen turned and started making her way to the library.

"What was that about?" demanded Raye.

"What was what about?" asked Lita and Amy cutting into Raye's conversation with Mina.

"You'll find out, just follow me," and without another word Mina lead the group through the palace in the direction that the queen had taken.

**(In the Library) **

"Darien, honey can I talk to you?" the queen approached her husband tentatively.

"Sure, is any thing wrong?" King Darien stood up taking his wife's hands in his own.

"Darien, I don't know how to say this, but… Oh Darien I'm pregnant!" burst out Serenity.

"Darien, are you okay?" Neo Queen Serenity asked nervously for the king's expression had not changed.

THUD.

Darien had fainted; the scouts (who had been listening in at the door) rushed in and revived him.

"Oh sweetie, are you alright?"

Darien stood up. "I'm fine, it's just for a minute there I thought you'd told me you're pregnant."

"Umm, honey, I am pregnant," the queen answered.

THUD.

"Jeez, you'd think after battling countless monsters, he would be man enough to take this," said a sighing Mina preparing to dump a bucket of ice cold water (provided by whom else, Amy) onto his head.

Serenity sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**Well I hoped you liked this story. I might write one about one of the generals and the scouts. Give me some feedback on this story people!**


End file.
